Harry Potter and the new reality
by Stormatcher
Summary: What if Harry Potter lost is memory and must learn everything anew... This is an idea that I had. THIS STORY WILL NOT BE COMPLETED If you want it, all I ask his that you PM and tell me where you publish it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Harry was returning home after what had been one of the must troubling end-of-semesters he had ever lived. In the car toward the Dursley's house, Harry had kept it quiet but when they arrive at the house thing change very rapidly.

"Boy, put your thing in the cupboard under the stair." Vernon had said as soon as they arrive.

"But, I have homework to do." He replied.

"Don't care. If I have to put them there, you won't find them again."

Harry mumbled something incoherent and put all of his school things there. Dudley came back at that moment

"So, freak, you're back?" He asked.

Harry didn't reply.

"Answer your cousin or I'll make sure you won't leave this place again." Vernon said angrily.

Harry again mumbled something looking at Dudley who laughed almost openly at Harry.

"Go to you room, I'll call you when supper is ready."

"I'd prefer go take a walk."

"TO YOUR ROOM." Vernon yelled.

Harry quickly got to his room when he realized that he didn't bring Hedwig cage from outside the house. He quickly got down to fetch the cage and walked back in to find Dudley looking through his school stuff.

"What are you doing in my trunk?" Harry asked angrily staring at his cousin.

Dudley grinned at Harry and point Harry's wand in his direction.

"Look what I found…" He said swishing the wand up and down.

"That's mine, give it to me." Harry yelled.

"Come get it." Dudley said getting ready to fight.

Harry lunged at him and surprised Dudley by his seeker reflex. Both boys were struggling together when Vernon came back for the garden. Harry who hadn't notice him finally got hold of his wand, the tip pointing directly between Dudley's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! YOU FREAK, DROP THAT… THAT THING DOWN, NOW!" Vernon yelled turning purple.

"He was trying to steal it." Harry replied knowing that it wasn't the right thing to say.

"MY SON IS NOT A THIEF." Vernon said grapping Harry by the neck and shaking him left and right.

The next thing Harry saw was the door of the cupboard crashing on his head. Or the inverse, he couldn't tell. Minutes later, still dizzy from the impact, he managed to get up just in time to see his uncle getting outside with his trunk mumbling about freak and freaky stuff. A feeling of dread took Harry and he ran as quickly as his dizzy head and throbbing throat allowed him to.

"What are you doing with my things?" Harry cried when he arrive outside.

Vernon didn't answer as he was pouring a generous quantity of gasoline inside his trunk. Harry tried to run to his uncle but someone caught him by behind and pushed him down. Dudley had managed to sneak behind him and was now sitting on Harry's back. Tears rolling down, he wasn't able to stop his uncle from burning all of his materials.

"I should have done that four year ago." Vernon said chuckling.

Harry who had more and more difficulty to breath finally gave up and fell into darkness. When he woke up, he was on the floor of his room. Hedwig was on the back of a chair looking at him worriedly.

"I'm alright girl." Harry said in a whisper.

Hedwig hooted a note of worry but returned to her cage.

"I think it would be best if you stay away from here this summer. I wouldn't want you to finish as a stuff animal."

If Hedwig's eye could have got bigger they would and after affectionately nipping his finger, she left by the window. His head was still hurting badly and he needed to go to the bathroom. As he tried to open the door, he noticed that it was lock, at least they didn't put bar on his window this time.

"Move!" Vernon said to Harry.

Harry got out of his uncle way and watch him walk with his muddy shoes up the stair he had just finished cleaning. Grumbling, he went back upstairs and began to wash the step one by one with the toothbrush Petunia had given him for the purpose. She had been quite clear that he wouldn't get anything to eat until the stair would be clean. Harry knew that as soon as he would be finish, Dudley would arrive and soil every single step of the staircase then even if he managed to get it clean, Petunia would fins some imaginary dust and give him as little food as possible.

"Freak, get out of my way!" Dudley yelled as he arrive running from outside.

Harry tried to leave a space big enough for his cousin. Dudley caught him by surprise and pushed him. Normally, Harry had good reflex, and manage to avoid falling. But as he was surprise by the strength Dudley pushed him, Harry fell hard. His previous concussion and the fact that his head hit a few times the banister on his way down was enough for Harry to lose consciousness. Have it not, he would have heard the sickening crack his left leg made when he hit the main floor and he would surely have felt the weird angle his left arm was bent into.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Beep… Beep…" He heard an irritating sound.

"Beep… Beep." There it was again.

He slowly opened his eyes and almost regretted it. Every thing around him was fuzzy and a bright light was almost blinding him.

"Beep… Beep…" The sound was coming from some kind of glowing green light above his head.

The newly awaken boy remembered having seen something like that somewhere but couldn't remember where.

"Ho, my…! Jasmine, call Dr. Kellbird, the patient in chamber 201 is awake." He heard the voice of a women say.

He heard foot step coming near him, the woman must have entered inside the room he was in.

"Don't move. Dr Kellbird will come soon." She said softly to him.

He tried to speak but his mouth and throat were completely dry.

"Here, drink this. Slowly, we wouldn't want you to be sick. Just sip it."

He did what he was told until another set of footstep was heard.

"Hello, young man. I'm Dr. Kellbird. You do understand what I'm saying are you?"

The boy nodded.

"Whe… …" He tried to speak but nothing more came out.

"I know you must be a bit disoriented. Do not try to speak yet. Know that you are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You've been in a coma for over a month."

He looked at the man in front of him, he was still unable to see clearly but he seemed serious. Therefore, he looked at the man questioningly.

"Tell me, do you know who you are?" the doctor asked.

The boy looked through his memory trying to answer but everything was blank. There was nothing to remember, he couldn't. Slowly, he shook his head.

"Ho my…! That's not good… Not good at all…" The man mumbled for himself.

The nurse gave the boy another sip from the glass of water.

"Your name is Harry James Potter. Does that sound familiar to you?" Kellbird asked.

"No…" The hoarse voice of the boy sounded after a few moments.

"Well Harry, tell me, do you remember anything?"

Harry thought hard trying to remember something. He saw flash of something but was unable to grasp it with his mind so he shook his head, it was completely empty. The doctor in front of his seemed to get paler by the minute.

"You have sustained sever concussion. You were barely alive when you got here. I'll let the nurse wash you and come back with a colleague of mine. He's specialized in head trauma, he will have a better understanding of this. Nurse, when your finish with him, you can transfer him to the room 304. Dumbledore asked to be allowed to see him as soon as possible."

Harry knew he should be shy about the way the nurse was scrubbing him everywhere but he was too stunned to care really. He still had doubt about where he was, maybe it was an asylum but when the nurse pointed some kind of stick, said some word Harry didn't understand and cloth appeared on him and the bed sheet where change and fresh, he knew at least that magic did exist. Harry relaxed a little.

"Here you go young man." The nurse said. "I'll go get your room ready, don't try to move, I'll come get you in a few minutes." She added before leaving.

The new room he was in had a window where he could see the blue sky and a vast forest. He had tried to stand up but had fall on the floor and got a very stern look from the nurse who helped him return to his bed. Harry was put out of his reverie by the arrival of a very imposing old man. There was some kind of twinkle behind the eyes of the man that didn't reassured Harry. That was someone who could make you do anything, he thought at that moment.

"Harry, my boy! I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hello, sir." Harry said tentatively with his still sore throat.

The man smiled to Harry and sat on the bed near him. Panic ceased him and Harry almost jumped out of the bed. Trying to control his breathing, Harry looked at the old man who had jumped out of the bed at Harry's reaction.

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but do I know you?" Harry asked.

"They told me you had a head trauma but surely you remember me?" The man said looking at Harry.

"Sorry, sir. I don't know. I don't even know who I am. Are you my grandfather ?"

"No, I'm the headmaster of your school and if I might say so, some kind of confident." Albus said his eye twinkling madly.

Harry didn't believe him.


End file.
